


officers and gentlemen

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Dancing, M/M, Military Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: It was finally demobilization day, and the entirety of the GAR was being disbanded. They'd been on stand down for months, as the armistice went into effect on world after world. Today, the brave troopers would all be recognized for their effort, then dismissed from military service with full honours.Obi-Wan and Cody reacquaint themselves with Alpha-17 to celebrate the demobilization of the GAR
Relationships: Alpha-17/CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, past Alpha-17/CC-2224 | Cody
Series: subobi week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	officers and gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> for subobi day four prompt: uniform/armour kink

Happiness bubbled up in Obi-Wan as he walked through the empty corridors of the Negotiator one last time. It was finally demobilization day, and the entirety of the GAR was being disbanded. They'd been on stand down for months, as the armistice went into effect on world after world. Today, the brave troopers would all be recognized for their effort, then dismissed from military service with full honours.

Some, Obi-Wan knew, intended to almost immediately sign onto other armed forces. Many Republic worlds kept standing militaries, and offered planetary citizenship and pensions to veterans. While the Senate had finally been shamed into providing backpay and pensions along with recognition of basic sentient rights, the remuneration wasn't exactly generous.

Many others had already indicated they were interested in the various service organizations that fell under the umbrella of the Jedi Order. Almost all of Plo's 104th would be joining the ExploraCorps, as would much of Obi-Wan's Seventh Sky - the Order had even been able to purchase many of the ships that the troopers had flown in the war, as military surplus. It would be a great boon for their mapping and search and rescue operations.

Any trooper who wished was welcome to join the Order, even those whose specialties didn't slot quite as easily into established functions of the Order. Obi-Wan knew from Cody that Commander Fox and much of the Coruscant Guard intended to continue many of their current duties, but as members of the Order and therefore under Senatorial rather than Judicial oversight. It would likely streamline much of the bureaucracy involved, as Senators didn't bother much with the Order unless they had a problem. 

The trip to the Senate dome went smoothly, and Obi-Wan nodded to Bail as he stepped out onto the viewing platform. He hadn't wanted to be so visibly placed, but as one of the few Councilors not in bacta and not only recently cleared of treason against the Republic, he'd been the diplomatic choice. It still rankled a bit that his colleagues had been charged at all, as they'd been acting to preserve the Republic in the face of a coup, but even after his death, Palpatine had his followers.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan greeted, and Bail barely managed not to grimace. 

"Interim," Bail insisted quietly, and Obi-Wan smiled. He turned at the sound of familiar footsteps, and then swallowed thickly. While Obi-Wan had seen Cody and his siblings in their greys numerous times, he'd never seen them in the formal dress uniforms. Pristine white high-collared jackets with gold braid worked up the sleeves to denote rank, well tailored black jodhpurs, and gloss-polished black knee boots very nicely showed off Cody's handsome form.

"Marshall Commander," Obi-Wan greeted, voice a bit thicker than usual. Bail didn't quite manage to stifle his laugh, turning it into a quiet cough. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to elbow his friend in the ribs. Just because Bail knew how much Obi-Wan admired Cody, didn't mean Obi-Wan deserved to put up with this. 

"Master Jedi," Cody said with a smile. A moment later, Rex followed him onto the platform. His uniform differed only marginally from Cody's - they had different campaign medals and rank braids, and some other insignia varied as well, denoting their specializations. 

"You both look very nice," Obi-Wan said, certain his own cheeks were brilliant pink. The greys were flattering - these uniforms - Obi-Wan swallowed again. The cut of the jackets emphasized the breadth of their shoulders, and the narrowness of their waists. The looser cut of the jodhpurs around the thighs was certainly the traditional military fashion, the same as the greys, but it also insinuated that the wearer was heavily muscled through the upper leg. And the boots, molded to the curves of their calves - Obi-Wan had to look away before he embarrassed himself. He turned to look out over the sea of 'troopers in their armour, easily picking out 212th gold and 501st blue, 327th yellow and 104th grey. He smiled slightly.

Before long, Bail stepped forward and began his remarks. He hit all the predictable high notes - dedication to service, defiance of tyranny, loyalty to the democratic principles of the Republic - and how the 'troopers exemplified all those ideals. That it was propaganda didn't make it entirely untrue, although of course since Bail was speaking about a large number of sentient beings, there were nuances that weren't mentioned in this sort of speech.

After Bail, one of the Admirals spoke - thankfully not Tarkin, who'd been arrested when it became clear how deeply he'd been involved in Palpatine's coup. A whole cadre of fleet officers had been court martialed and dishonourably discharged straight into the Citadel, which was now under Republic control. 

Thankfully Bail hadn't pressed the Jedi to speak. There had been some discussion that they might offer to address the gathering, but eventually they'd decided not to. The Order wanted their association with the military to be forgotten as quickly as possible. It would be more difficult in the future to draft them into service as Palpatine had, which was a reassurance, but none of them were quite confident about it yet - after all, the Ruusan Reformations had been supposed to prevent them from ever leading armies again, and those had been rather enthusiastically set aside by the Senate. 

The speeches droned on interminably, each official seeming to speak longer and more monotonously than the last. Obi-Wan caught Bail's eye, and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He could see by the tightness of Bail's eyes that the Interim Chancellor was just as bored. Obi-Wan chanced a quick look over at Cody, and smiled slightly to see that the Commander was a perfect parade rest, his face an inscrutable mask beneath his brimmed cap. He really did look quite handsome. 

Obi-Wan let his eyes trail along Cody's scar, then the straight line of his strong jaw. Down the neck, where warm brown skin disappeared the crisp white collar with its heavy gold braid. His eyes lingered on broad shoulders. Obi-Wan was fairly certain that the stiff fabric of the uniform shouldn't look so strained, and then he swallowed again, feeling his cheeks heat as he steered his thoughts away from Cody's muscular shoulders and back. 

By the time the speechmaking was done, it was time for the Senate Ball. Obi-Wan comforted himself that at least there would be food and wine, and since Bail was in charge it would likely be _good_ food and wine. Cody fell in beside him as they went in, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. 

"Enjoy the speeches?" Obi-Wan asked, quite aware of the probable answer. Cody gave him an unimpressed look, mouth tightening slightly. Obi-Wan laughed softly, and Cody's expression turned soft. 

"I don't know, they don't quite get the blood pumping like an Alpha screaming in your ear," Cody said dryly, and Obi-Wan snorted. 

"Oh dear, that does sound like Alpha. I hope he didn't traumatize you too badly," Obi-Wan said hopefully. He was still quite fond of Alpha-17, despite that it had been ages since he'd seen the ARC.

"Nah," Cody said with a little smile. "They were hard on us, especially once Alpha-17 took over the command training, but that was just their way of showing their care. They worked us hard to protect us. They knew what they taught us might save our lives one day." 

Obi-Wan nodded at that. He could hear the familiarity and fondness in Cody's tone when he spoke of Alpha-17, and it warmed him that the two of them knew one another, cared for one another. He knew that Alpha-17 had been one of Cody's command trainers, but they hadn't spoken much about that period of Cody's life. Obi-Wan thought he might like to, if Cody was willing.

Around them, the ballroom was filling up. Obi-Wan nodded across the room to Depa and Shaak, who had both chosen to wear ornate outfits from their cultures of birth. They looked resplendent together, their long skirts sweeping around them as they glided into the ballroom. Depa's teenage Padawan followed a pace behind in regular Jedi robes, looking around wide eyed. It was likely the first time he'd been to this type of event. 

Some of the other commanders came over to speak to Cody. Fox had chosen to wear the skirt option instead of the jodhpurs, sheath tailored and knee length. It was just as flattering as the jodhpurs, if in a slightly different way - the jodhpurs emphasized the leg by hinting at the muscular shape beneath the cloth, while the skirt clung to the hips and thighs, and required a kick slit up the back so the wearer could walk properly rather than taking tiny mincing steps. 

Drinks went around, and politicians flittered from group to group, networking. They tended to avoid the knots of soldiers, who were often joined by Jedi. The mingling gave way to a sit down meal, and Obi-Wan found himself between Cody, and to his surprise, Alpha-17. Alpha, like Fox, wore a skirt instead of jodhpurs, although given the physical differences between an Alpha-ARC and a Command Class trooper, the fit was rather different. 

The Alpha-ARCs were uniformly bulkier than their younger siblings, partially due to age, and partly due to the different ways their genomes had been modified and training conducted. Alpha was thicker everywhere, with a barrel chest, bulky arms, and thickly muscled thighs. Obi-Wan nearly swallowed his tongue at the picture Alpha made in the dress uniform - he'd never seen the ARC in anything but armour or bare skin.

"Hello Alpha," Obi-Wan said when he thought he could control his voice. "It's nice to see you again."

Alpha barked a quiet laugh, running dark eyes over Obi-Wan. "Good to see you don't change at all, Kenobi," Alpha said, but his voice was warm. The closest Obi-Wan had ever heard Alpha to fond was when speaking of his batchers, but he nodded to Cody on Obi-Wan's other side. "Good to see you too Kote, I'm glad to see you've kept this di'kut alive despite his best attempts."

"Hey," Obi-Wan said with a smile, and Cody snorted. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "And why didn't you tell me I was pronouncing your name wrong?" He asked. Alpha laughed again, and Cody - Kote - looked away. 

"Most natborns never bother to learn it properly sir, no point in making a fuss over it," Cody said a bit gruffly. "Oh stars sir, stop with the sad tooka eyes, I'm sorry," he said, and Obi-Wan huffed. "Yes, I know, you don't make sad tooka eyes, my mistake," Cody continued dryly, not even letting Obi-Wan protest.

"I knew I picked the right bastard to put up with you Kenobi," Alpha said almost fondly.

"Your confidence moves me," Kote said, and Alpha reached around Obi-Wan to knock Kote on the shoulder. 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Alpha. "Are you still going by Alpha then? Or have I been using the wrong name for you too?"

"Generally I go by Sir," Alpha said, more than a little innuendo in his voice, and smirked as Obi-Wan and Kote's eyes both dilated. He left his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, and let his thumb trail up Kote's neck to stroke at the underside of his jaw. Kote sucked in a sharp breath, dark eyes gleaming with familiar hunger. They hadn't gotten involved until after Kote graduated and then came back to Kamino for a visit, but nearly every time Kote had been on Kamino since, he'd shared Alpha's bunk. And while Kote technically outranked Alpha by now, he _did_ still call him Sir in bed.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan said breathlessly, and Alpha smiled, broad and sharp. 

"Mmmm," Alpha said, and then eased back a bit, because as much as he'd like to see how far he could push Obi-Wan sitting here in a Senate ballroom, he did have some sense of propriety. "We'll talk about it later," he said, and Obi-Wan visibly swallowed, but nodded. Kote dipped his head too, looking far less apprehensive at the prospect. But then, Alpha had never exactly talked with Obi-Wan about what type of being he liked to share a bunk with. For all he knew, the Jedi was completely inexperienced, although he doubted it given the rumours about Kenobi and the Duchess, or the way the man flirted. 

Their meal lasted far longer than Alpha would have liked, and then there was dancing after. During the meal, he occasionally reached out, touching Obi-Wan's leg under the table. Nothing terribly provocative, just reminding Obi-Wan that he was there, and interested. Obi-Wan managed not to startle, but he was clearly tense. Alpha was pretty sure that Kote was making similar forays on the Jedi's other side.

When the orchestra began to play, Obi-Wan rose carefully with the others, accepting Alpha's arm with a flush. Alpha smirked, including Kote in his rather smug expression. Kote just smiled, shaking his head slightly. 

"Do you dance Alpha?" Obi-Wan asked, and Alpha sighed. 

"Do I look like I dance?" Alpha asked in return.

"I don't know Alpha, you're a man of many talents," Obi-Wan answered honestly. "I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you danced." Alpha grunted, glad the heat in his cheeks wouldn't show too much. "Would you like to?" Obi-Wan asked, and Alpha found he couldn't refuse that sincere invitation. 

"In this, you'll have to lead," Alpha admitted. 

"Just as well then, that the taller partner generally leads," Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile, and arranged their hands.

The dance floor was already fairly crowded, which made Alpha tense up a bit. But Obi-Wan's hand was warm and steady in the hollow of his back, not quite familiar, but trusted. He relaxed slightly, letting Obi-Wan guide him. Obi-Wan smiled, grey eyes gleaming. 

"I meant to say earlier, you look very nice tonight Alpha. It really is quite the pleasant surprise to see you again," Obi-Wan said, and was a little thrilled by the curl of warmth between them. 

"Thank you," Alpha said a bit gruffly. 

"And if you like, I should like very much for you to call me Obi-Wan. I've told Kote that too, but perhaps he needs your good example before he complies."

Alpha held in a snort. He was well aware that was very much not the reason Kote had been refraining from calling Obi-Wan by his given name, but it seemed Kote and their Jedi hadn't had that conversation yet. But now that the war was over - now that they weren't soldiers anymore - Alpha dipped his head slightly. 

"Worth a shot, Obi-Wan," Alpha said, leaning on the name a bit. As he hoped, Obi-Wan's next inhalation was a bit rushed, his nostrils flaring. 

"Thank you, as always for your assistance Alpha," Obi-Wan said, and Alpha managed to find Kote's eyes across the room. Alpha winked, and Kote grinned broadly. "And for the record, you dance quite well," Obi-Wan continued. "But then, you've always been light on your feet."

"Glad my training is good for something," Alpha teased, and earned himself a fond smile. 

"Your training, for all I might not approve of all the methods, has helped shape you into the wonderful being you are," Obi-Wan said. "I'd say it did very well for you."

"Stop, I'll blush," Alpha deadpanned, but they both knew he was brimming with soft pleasure at Obi-Wan's sincerity. 

"I'll let you retain your dignity," Obi-Wan promised with a hint of a tease in his tone, and Alpha couldn't help but smile softly. 

"What little I have?" Alpha teased back, and Obi-Wan smiled broadly. The last notes of the song faded out, and Alpha found that Obi-Wan had steered them around to where Kote stood. "Trading me in for the newer model, huh?"

"Well he's certainly more agreeable," Obi-Wan said mildly. Kote raised an eyebrow at that. "Would you like to dance my dear?" Obi-Wan asked instead of elaborating. 

"Sure, why not," Kote said with a smile. "Let's see what the fuss is."

"Ah I see, dangerous letting you two share space, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"Just figuring that out?" Kote teased, and tsked. 

Obi-Wan laughed, but took Kote's hands and led him onto the dance floor. Alpha watched them, seeing the way Kote's eyes never left Obi-Wan's face, the gentle, careful way Obi-Wan guided Kote through the steps. He smiled wistfully. He'd known they'd fit well together, although he certainly hadn't anticipated that Kote would fall just as hard as he had. It perhaps wasn't too surprising - Obi-Wan listened to his troops, and treated them not only as individuals, but as beings innately worthy of respect. From what Alpha understood, most Jedi did, but Obi-Wan had been the first to treat him like that, and so Obi-Wan had earned a special place in his heart. 

"Well, now that that's done, how about we go have a drink," Obi-Wan offered when he'd danced Kote back around to Alpha. 

"I could go for a drink," Alpha said, gaze sliding between Kote and Obi-Wan. 

"So could I," Kote agreed, and Alpha only got the barest curve of Kote's smart mouth before he purred out, "Sir," eyes resting solely on Alpha. Alpha nearly growled, stepping closer. Obi-Wan's eyes darted back and forth between them, his lips forming a little 'o' of surprise. 

"Why don't we go to your place, Obi-Wan," Alpha suggested, "can't say I've ever been in the Temple." Obi-Wan licked his lips, cheeks pink. 

"I think that could be arranged," Obi-Wan said. He licked his lips again. "Sir," he all but breathed, and Alpha groaned. The three of them walked - swiftly, but still walked, not wanting to attract undue attention - to where the aircars were parked, and were soon on their way to the Temple, Obi-Wan squished between Kote and Alpha. 

Here, where no one could see them, the droid driver focused on their flying, Alpha and Kote touched Obi-Wan again. They took their time - it wasn't a quick trip after all. They touched his knees, then slowly up his thighs. Alpha laid his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders again, fingers trailing along Kote's cheek. Kote reached up, brushing his fingers into Obi-Wan's beard. Obi-Wan let Kote turn his head, and then they were kissing, soft and tentative. Alpha leaned in, pressing his mouth to Obi-Wan's neck just above the high collar of his layered tunics.

By the time they reached the Temple, Obi-Wan was trembling, his eyes blown. He fumbled his credit chit paying the droid, then blushingly led Alpha and Kote through to his quarters. Stepping into his rooms, he took off his cloak and boots by habit, then turned, nerves setting in. 

"I can get you drinks if you want?" Obi-Wan offered, and Alpha chuckled softly. 

Alpha took off his boots, following Obi-Wan's example, then prowled closer, pulling Obi-Wan into a searing kiss. "I'd much rather have you," Alpha said, and Obi-Wan flushed brilliantly. 

"If we go too fast, or we do anything you don't like, let us know," Kote said a bit more gently. He laid his hand in the hollow of Alpha's back, and leaned in to press a lingering kiss just below Obi-Wan's eye. "But we've both been thinking about this for a while."

"What it would be like to peel you out of all those robes," Alpha said. 

"Unwrap you layer by layer," Kote continued, running his fingers along Obi-Wan's belt. 

"Kiss every freckle on your back."

"Find every place that makes you moan our names."

"Open you up with my tongue, until you're wet and begging for more."

"Hold you to the bed so that all you can do is lay there and take what we give you."

Obi-Wan moaned, steadying himself by pressing his hands to Alpha's broad chest. He could feel the thundering pulse beneath the thick muscle, belying Alpha's steady tones. Kote's eagerness was a bit easier to read, but he'd always been a bit more open than Alpha. 

"Yes Sir," Obi-Wan said breathlessly, and then he was being swept into Alpha's arms, swept into a deep, eager kiss. He moaned again, arms looping around Alpha's shoulders. Kote eased around behind Obi-Wan, running his hands over Obi-Wan's shoulders and along his arms, then down his sides to rest at his belt. "Yes, bedroom, and I want to undress you two as well, but yes," Obi-Wan agreed, and the three of them made their way deeper into the apartment. 

"I noticed you liked our fancy uniforms," Kote teased as they crossed into the bedroom. Obi-Wan let out a breathy little laugh. 

"You're both so very attractive to me," Obi-Wan said softly, reaching up to cup Kote's cheek, then Alpha's. "And those uniforms are terribly flattering. The other ones are too, but I suppose I got used to how handsome you look in your armour or your greys."

Kote hummed at that, getting his hands on the fastening of Obi-Wan's belt. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, leaning back against Kote slightly. Alpha grinned, undoing his collar. 

"What do you like, Obi-Wan?" Alpha asked, raising Obi-Wan's hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles, then his palm. 

"It's - it's been a while," Obi-Wan admitted. "Want to suck you, want you to fuck me, doesn't need to be anything fancy, so long as it's you." 

Alpha let out a low, almost pained sound and stepped back into Obi-Wan's space, kissing him again, deeper, biting at his lips. Obi-Wan was pinned fast between Alpha and Kote, and couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. He sank into Alpha's kiss, moaning as Kote's mouth pressed wet and open to his neck. 

"Why don't we unwrap our Jedi, then he can help you, Sir," Kote said a bit breathlessly, hips grinding against Obi-Wan's ass. 

"Mmmm, good strategy Marshall Commander," Alpha said, and Obi-Wan trembled slightly. Kote's clever fingers unfastened his belt, and it fell heavily to the floor.

"I have you," Kote promised against Obi-Wan's ear, then kissed his neck again. Gently, Kote unwound the sashes at Obi-Wan's waist. Alpha slid his hands under the top layer of Obi-Wan's clothing, pushing his tabards to the floor. Kote pulled at the ties that closed Obi-Wan's tunics, and Alpha pushed those off Obi-Wan as well. As they'd promised, Alpha and Kote unwrapped Obi-Wan layer by layer, hands gently mapping his body through his clothing until they finally found bare skin.

Obi-Wan clung, trembling, to Alpha when he was undressed, and Alpha let him. Held him, wide, warm hands rubbing gently down his back and over his flanks. They kissed, Obi-Wan moaning softly. Obi-Wan trailed his hands down Alpha's chest, fumbling with the hidden fastenings of his uniform jacket. Finally, he pushed the stiff white fabric off Alpha's broad shoulders, and moaned when he realized that what he had thought was a pencil skirt was actually a sheath dress. 

Alpha chuckled softly, but undid his own zipper, then shrugged out of the dress. It drifted to the floor, and Obi-Wan moaned again as he was able to touch Alpha's broad, scarred chest. He leaned down, kissing Alpha's shoulder. Licking his lips, Obi-Wan cupped Alpha's straining cock in his hand, stroking over the silky material of his briefs. 

"Go ahead sweetheart, get my dick wet," Alpha encouraged, and Obi-Wan dropped to his knees. 

Leaning in, Obi-Wan mouthed Alpha through his briefs, whimpering as he got his nose full of Alpha's clean scent. Alpha groaned deeply, the sound muffled as Kote leaned in to kiss it out of his mouth. Reaching down, Alpha hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pushed his briefs down. Obi-Wan reached up, gently pulling Alpha's thick cock out of his briefs and into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Kote swore softly, dropping his hand to stroke Obi-Wan's hair as Obi-Wan sucked Alpha's entire cock down. 

Alpha groaned, pulling Kote in for a deep kiss. Kote acquiesced easily, shifting slightly so Obi-Wan would remain comfortable between them. Deftly, Alpha unfastened Kote's uniform jacket and pushed it off. The two of them worked together to get the rest of Kote's clothes off, as Obi-Wan licked and sucked at Alpha's cock.

"Bed," Kote gasped when they parted. "Fuck, Sir, please." Alpha nodded. He reached down, sinking his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair and gently pulling him up. Obi-Wan rose, a bit dazed, and let himself be led to the bed. It wasn't really big enough for all three of them, but they soon arranged themselves to their liking.

Obi-Wan faced Kote, pulled into a deep kiss that left him even more dazed. Alpha found the lube, and began teasing Obi-Wan's hole, readying him for penetration. Kote eased back from the kiss, and Obi-Wan mewled softly, but let himself be guided down, kissing Kote's chest and stomach before focusing on his cock. 

"That's it sweetheart," Kote said, his voice ragged as Obi-Wan swallowed him down. "Suck me down while Sir opens you up." 

Obi-Wan moaned, and Kote grinned over at Alpha, watching as he twisted two fingers into Obi-Wan. Alpha smirked, deftly finding Obi-Wan's prostate and stroking it with his fingers. He didn't bother teasing, rubbing with increasing strength and speed until his fingers were fucking roughly in and out of Obi-Wan's hole with a wet sucking sound. 

Soft moans of pleasure spilled out of Obi-Wan's mouth. He could barely remember to keep suction around Kote's cock. Kote's warm hand on his head kept Obi-Wan in place where Kote wanted him, and that was more than enough for Obi-Wan. He didn't bother trying to properly give head, just let Kote fuck into his mouth and throat. 

"So good for me," Kote said, "so wet and open. Just lay there and let us make you feel good." 

Obi-Wan moaned - in part at Kote's words, and in part because Alpha hadn't stopped finger fucking him. He came helplessly, and then Alpha was spreading him even wider, holding him open. Obi-Wan felt the press of Alpha's thick cock at his rim, and then Alpha was pressing in, sinking in to the root and pressing Obi-Wan flush up against Kote. He was utterly pinned between the two of them, both of them balls deep, and despite having just come, he'd never been hornier in his life. 

"So good for us," Alpha growled, grinding against Obi-Wan's ass even though he couldn't sink any deeper. "Been dreaming about splitting you open on my cock for years now. Wondering what you'd sound like with my dick stuffed in your pretty mouth." Obi-Wan moaned, his rim fluttering around Alpha's girth. "Yeah, I know you like that," Alpha said, and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the knob of Obi-Wan's spine. "Like Kote said, all you have to do is lay there and let us make you feel good."

Obi-Wan moaned again, but didn't argue, didn't move at all except to relax into the pleasure of being filled from both ends. Alpha and Kote both made soft noises of appreciation as Obi-Wan went lax, trusting his pleasure into their hands. Kote and Alpha caught each others eyes, grinned, and fell into perfect sync. Each thrust filled Obi-Wan from both ends, each retreat left him empty and moaning for more.

"Perfect," Kote said, thumb tracing the curve of Obi-Wan's swollen lips. Obi-Wan's eyes rolled up as he swallowed around Kote's girth, moaning softly. Alpha was in his ass to the hilt, the thickness of him holding Obi-wan spread wide. Obi-Wan swallowed again, breathless and dazed and desperate. 

"So perfect," Alpha agreed, easing free slowly. He looked down, and rubbed his thumb around Obi-Wan's hole, feeling how the reddened flesh twitched. Alpha's cock glistened with slick, and Obi-Wan's stretched rim was just as wet around him, pulling him in and squeezing around him. Looking back up, he met Kote's dark gaze, and with unspoken agreement they sped their rhythm. 

Obi-Wan moaned between them and managed to grow even more pliant. With a curse, Alpha kept picking up the pace. Kote met his gaze again, and Alpha recognized the heat there, knew his long-time partner was getting just as desperate as him. With a final surge, they both seated themselves to the hilt, and Obi-Wan cried out, coming and being filled with come as Alpha and Kote almost simultaneously reached release. 

Alpha groaned as Obi-Wan's body clasped around him, milking every drop of come from him. He heard Kote's groans echoing his, and softer, Obi-Wan's whimpers of pleasure as he was stuffed with their seed. As they came down from the peak of pleasure, Obi-Wan seemed to grow heavier between them, surrendering the last of his strength into their care. 

Kote slowly eased his cock from Obi-Wan's slack mouth when every drop had been spurted down Obi-Wan's throat. He gently kept hold of Obi-Wan's head and hair, guiding him up off Kote's cock. Obi-Wan keened as he was left empty, but a moment later he was engulfed in Kote's arms.

"I have you," Kote promised, and kissed Obi-Wan, sweeping his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan sagged against Kote, moaning softly as he felt Alpha gently clean him up, then cuddle against his back. 

"That was perfect sweetheart," Alpha said, voice low and gruff. He kissed Obi-Wan's neck, then his ear. 

"Perfect," Kote agreed. "We're going to take such good care of you." Obi-Wan nuzzled against Kote's neck, and relaxed. There was no one he trusted more than these two, and he knew they were as good as their word.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
